Three Stars, One Sky
by AToxicLullaby
Summary: <html><head></head>PPG, a successful band in the music industry. RRB, a band just as successful as the other. But the girls aren't ready to allow the boys to figure out their true identity! But the boys have a different plan in mind...PPGXRRB. Read and Review !</html>
1. The Beginning

As the saying goes, "There's two sides to every story," and for these girls, that saying lives on. As they live a mysterious life at day, three new egos awaken at night.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Stars, One Sky<strong>

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

If there was a problem with finding who you were at school, Townsville Private High probably had the most issues of all schools.

All students had a title, no matter who they were. Of coarse, the titles weren't always a positive thing.

Because of that issue, many students were picked on, teased, bullied, harassed, and stereotyped by others. The principal had never found a way to end those issues, and chances of him ever trying were low.

Many of the students who were teased were freshmen, mostly because of the reason the were the youngest and most easiest to pick on.

One of these students was Blossom, a stereotyped nerd of the school. She never believed in such titles, saying they were ridiculous even existing.

She walked down the hallway, girls shoving her against the lockers and making her disgusted faces.

The red-head would snarl at them before walking away as if nothing had happened.

Today wasn't different from any day.

The girl made her way downstairs, ignoring the comments she heard others whispering.

Blossom had never intended to come to Townsville High. She loathed the school with a great hatred, and the students along with it.

One main reason she abhorred the school was the uniforms they were forced into wearing, which included a black blazer that had the school's crest on the left breast pocket, a red and black plaid skirt, a white oxford shirt, black knee socks, a red tie, and/or a gray vest. The shoes were your choice, just no heel higher than an inch.

"Oh my gosh, who invited the nerd to this floor?" She heard someone call, which she could tell was her worst enemy, Berserk.

Blossom just sighed as she walked by her. She heard some girls snicker, but kept on walking.

"Damn high school."

* * *

><p>"Look! It's the loner!" A blond with two long pigtails yelled, making some girls laugh.<p>

The young blond just looked away, feeling embarrassed.

"What's wrong? Scared, Bubbles?" Her loud voice rang through the halls, causing the poor girl to run away.

Bubbles quickly entered her next classroom, slamming the door, and sliding down onto the floor. She felt her eyes becoming watery, but tried her best to stay strong.

Ever since the first time encounter with Brat, Bubbles had been harassed, and she never liked the titles they gave her, like loner, loser, and more.

She remembered her favorite days in middle school before coming to this hell. She hated the school, and most of the students in it.

"Come on, Bubbles. Don't cry, don't cry…" She told herself, knowing no one but herself was in the room.

"Remember, come on…" She felt tears coming down her delicate face. She brushed her bangs to the side, and rubbed her eyes. She stood up, and walked over to the piano in the center of the room, sitting down on the chair aside it. Her fingers began to trail through the keys, her fingers playing the piano, and singing in her low, gentle voice.

"After all this has passed, I still will remain. After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain." Her fingers still moved, playing the melody softly.

"Though it won't be today," Her eyes closing as she sang. "Someday I'll hope again…And they'll be beauty from pain. You will bring beauty from pain…" Her soft voice trailing off as she stopped playing the piano. She turned her face around, tears streaming down.

"I just can't wait for high school to be gone…"

* * *

><p>"Look who actually came," A girl around her late teens called out, her friends noticing a girl with dark raven hair, and green eyes coming by them.<p>

"Eww!" One of them yelled, pointing at the passerby. "Brute, who the hell invited Butterboy here?"

The green-eyed girl only snarled at them, making her hands into fists. "It's Buttercup," Her teeth gritted as she whispered.

"Whatever," Another screamed. "Like anyone cares."

"Yeah, and like any of your stupid boyfriends care how many sexually transmitted diseases you have," She joked back in a valley girl accent.

The girl covered her mouth, feeling insulted by the raven-haired. "Like you had any!"

"Yeah," She turned back. "Cause I kicked their asses before they got even close to flirting with me."

"Sure," Brute responded, looking at her green-colored nails as she did so. "Like any would even go that far as to flirt with trash like you."

"You wanna start shit, Plutonium?" She called out, running towards Brute.

"Bring it on, bitch!" She flicked off her fingers, telling Buttercup to go over there.

Buttercup was about to throw a punch at the girl when she saw the vice principal nearby, yanking her fist back. "Dammit…"

"That's right!" Brute snapped her fingers in front of Buttercup's face, irritating the girl. "You can't do shit!"

"Screw this crap…" Buttercup grabbed her backpack she had thrown onto the floor, and walked away, muttering many cussing words to herself.

"High school can go to hell…"

* * *

><p>As fourth period came to an end, everyone hurried their way to the cafeteria. Many people would just sit in a table, and chat.<p>

Some tables were labeled for different people, which included the popular and the non-popular.

"What's for today?" Asked Bubbles innocently as she held out her tray.

"Food."

"Oh." The blond looked down, and quickly took a seat at the table in the corner.

Blossom had never enjoyed the school's lunches, so she brought her own, and sat in another separate table.

Buttercup grabbed her food. And quickly sat on a table, not caring who was there.

Berserk, Brat, and Brute went to sit in the same table with other "popular" kids. What the others didn't know was the three girls had a scheme planned out.

"So you got the plan?" Asked the green-eyed sister, Brute.

"Of coarse," Replied the pink-eyed sister, Berserk.

"Yep," The youngest blue-eyed sister replied.

"Good." Brute grabbed her food, and suddenly slammed it onto Buttercup from across the room.

"What the-" But before Buttercup could finish her sentence, the whole room was filled with kids throwing food to each other, except for Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup.

Some kids were screaming with their lungs, others were laughing their way.

All three girls tried their best to escape, but failed as they saw their most hated enemies blocking the only exit.

Just as everyone was having fun, the principal entered the room, his face looking furious.

"What is going on?" The room stood quite. "Well?" No one dared to answer.

"It was them!" Berserk, Brat, and Brute pointed at Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. "They started it!"

The girls were about to argue, but the principal glared at them.

"I don't want to hear a peep out of you three. Everyone will clean this mess. You three will spend after school in detention." The principal walked out of the room, muttering some profanity words.

"What?" Blossom stared at Berserk, not being able to believe what had just happened.

"This isn't fair…" Bubbles whispered as she looked away from Brat.

"I swear imma kill them soon…" Buttercup kept telling herself.

"Well," Berserk yelled to everyone, "You heard the man. Clean up this whole mess!"

* * *

><p>"I shouldn't be here…" Blossom told herself as she put her head down on the desk.<p>

"Speak for yourself." Replied Buttercup as she drew on her notebook. "This is so worthless."

"I don't wanna be here," Muttered Bubbles as she looked at the girls.

It was after school, and the girls were spending it inside a detention room. They all watched the clock as it moved slowly, making them all groan out of boredom.

"I forever will definitely kill Brute for this…" Buttercup threw the pencil on the ground, looking rather bored.

"You think she makes your life miserable? Berserk makes me go suicidal!" Blossom spoke to Buttercup, catching the green-eyed girl's attention.

"Brat does the same to me, too.." Bubbles whispered, surprising the two girls.

"I'm Blossom." The red-head shook hands with both girls.

"Call me Buttercup," She said with a smile.

"My name's Bubbles." The blond waved to the girls.

For the next couple of minutes, the girls chatted among themselves, talking about each other's experience with one of the three triplets. As they spoke, time seemed to go faster, and in no time, it was time to go.

The three girls quickly exited the building, and down the stairs. As they arrived in front of the school, they all headed the same direction. They began chatting once again, relating to each other.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean those three girls cancelled on me!" Yelled the man as he fidgeted across one of the seats on the limo. "It's called an audition for a reason!"<p>

The driver looked back, listening to his conversation as he drove around.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked as e pressed harder on his phone.

"Find a replacement? That's a challenge there, my good man." He nodded several times.

"Well, I just can't fins three girls like-" He looked through his window, and noticed three girls walking together, chatting among themselves. He rose an eyebrow, thinking for a minute.

"You know what? Tell them I'll be there in a bit.." He whispered.

"I just found my new three hit singles…"

* * *

><p>"And that's why I hang out by myself now," Finished Bubbles as she twirled her finger around her blond pigtails.<p>

"Wow," Was all Buttercup can say as she absorbed everything the blond had told them.

Blossom looked at the girl, feeling sympathy for her. "I'm sorry, that must've been hard to go through.."

"It's okay. At least I did make it through, huh?" She closed her eyes, a smile appearing on her face.

All three girls turned around as they saw a long, black limo driving near them. As the windows slid down, they saw a young man, maybe around his late twenties, with shiny black hair, and a white suit with a black tie.

"Umm….Can we help you?" Blossom asked first.

"Yes, yes you can." The girls stopped, and awaited for the man to speak. "I'm one of the largest record and music producers in this nation, but just call me Professor. I had an audition for three girls this evening, and they cancelled. I need someone to fill in for the audition. I was wondering would any of you three ladies like to have that spot?"

"What's in it for us?" Buttercup asked, raising an eyebrow at the man.

"Easy. Money, fame, and more. So you in?" He looked at the three.

"Well, how do we know you're not lying?" Bubbles asked next, placing her hands on her hips.

He took out a card, showing his number, email, name, job, address, and more. "Need more?"

The girls huddled up, whispering to each other if to take the offer or not. They then spread apart, staring at the man with a serious expression.

"Okay then, in one condition: We use different names, and we make our own music." Announced Blossom.

"Deal. But do you girls know how to play anything?"

Bubbles took out some drum sticks from her backpack. "I know drums."

"I know the guitar," Buttercup told the Professor.

"And I can sing," Blossom coughed up.

"Excellent." He invited the girls inside the limo, telling them al about the contract, deals, and their cooperation that was needed.

"In the end," He told them as they sat across from him. "You'll rise higher than the stars."

"Shoot for the stars." Bubbles continued.

"Across the moon," Buttercup went on.

"And through the sun," Blossom finished with a smirk on her face. "To another galaxy never far too soon.."

But what the girls didn't realize that day was that was only the _beginning_.

* * *

><p><strong>New story! Oh my gosh, I hope you liked. Please don't forget to review!<strong>

**I'll see you next time!**

**~Lucy**


	2. The Arrival

**Okay, before this begins, this is how the whole lyrics and singing is going to work out:**

Name of person/s singing: _(Lyrics)_

**I hope that isn't too complicated. The songs also won't be able like unknown, you'll know them, well….most. Now, without further ado, enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Three Stars, One Sky<strong>

**Chapter 2: The Arrival**

_One Year Later_

"You're on in five!" The Professor knocked on the girls' door, warning them of the upcoming event.

"Okay!" The voice called out, allowing the man to walk away, assured that the girls knew about everything.

"This is going to be so exciting!" The blond squealed, barely being able to sit on the seat without any movement.

"That's what you always say before a concert, Bubbles," Commented the raven-haired girl as she finished applying the mascara onto her eyes.

"And that's what you always say after she says that, Buttercup," The red-headed girl told them as she made sure her look was at its best.

"And you always say that, Blossom" Both girls said in unison to the eldest.

"I still can't believe we got this big," Blossom announced, her voice sounding glad.

Buttercup stood up from her seat, looking at herself in the mirror. "I know, me too." Buttercup was wearing a white blouse with golden buttons, a mini black vest with designs on the bottom, gray shorts, a black belt, two bracelets on her right hand, black and purple knee socks, and some black heeled shoes. Her bangs were pushed to the side, and the bottom of her hair was slightly curled up. She was also wearing a black fedora hat that had a black flower on the side. Overall, Buttercup looked like some kind of fashionable rebel. **(Pictures of the girl's clothing on my profile)**

"Yup, I'm good. What about you?" She turned and looked at Bubbles, who was fixing her hair.

The blond was wearing a bash dress that had designs coming from the end of the sleeve, a golden necklace, and some golden bracelets on her left hand. Her bangs were pushed to both sides of her face, her hair was curled, making it go past her shoulders. A brown and white headband adorned her hair at the same time. She had also added some mascara, and some lip gloss. Bubbles looked mostly like a sweet girly-girl.

"I'm done. Blossom, you almost ready?" Both girls turned to the red-head who was finishing her final touches. Blossom wore a white shirt with black leggings, black boots, and some black necklaces, including one that had a cross, and a black ring on her finger. Her hair was held in a high ponytail with a black ribbon, and her hair was slightly curled from the bottom. She had put on black mascara on her lashes, and pink lip gloss. She looked like a fashionable ordinary teen.

She giggled as she saw herself in the mirror. "Oh yeah…"

"One minute!" All three heard their manager call out as he passed by their room.

"Well, you heard him," Blossom told the girls, brushing her hair off her shoulder. "Let's go."

All three girls exited the room, hearing loud cheering coming from where the stage was. They felt a bit nervous, but also excited to see how this concert would happen.

They all go to their positions in the dark so the fans wouldn't be able to see them, yet.

"Ladies, and gentlemen!" Called out the man on a microphone. "I present to you, PPG!" The audience roared with a loud cheer as they heard the band's name.

Blossom: _"Voted most likely," _The red-head grabbed the microphone, waiving at the fans.

"_To end up on the back of a milk box drink._

_Look's like I'm letting 'em down._

_Cause seven, seventy-five_

_Isn't worth an hour of my hard work and time_

_When you can't afford half the sh….." _Her voice trailing off at the profanity. "_They advertise."_

"_Oh, I'm worth more than an ex._

_More than a toe-tagged generation full of regrets._

_Ohh, I won't, no oh._

_Oh, I can't settle."_

Blossom stole a quick glance at her companions, seeing how Bubbles was concentrating on her drums while Buttercup was just goofing off with the guitar as she played.

"_I wanna break the mold,_

_Wanna break the stereotype,_

_Fist in the air,_

_I'm not going down with out a fight."_

Just as the stage and everything went pitch black, lights immediately began to twirl. The fans watched as they saw the three girls go without movement, and began to scream as they saw the red-head lift up her head to them.

"_It's my life!_

_And I'm not sitting on the sidelines watching it,_

_Pass me by!_

_I'm leaving you my legacy,_

_I gotta make my mark, _

_I gotta run it hard!_

_I want you to remember me,_

_I'm leaving my fingerprints._

_I'm leaving my fingerprints._

_I'm leaving my fingerprints on you!"_

Blossom walked closer to the fans, waving at them and high-fiving them as she walked pass them.

"_This is gonna be one hella of a night,' _Blossom told herself as she walked back to the center of the stage.

* * *

><p>A small groan escaped the red-head's lips as she slammed her head onto the pillow. After a few minutes of tossing and turning, a peaceful look came upon her face, signaling she felt comfortable.<p>

Just as she felt in peace, her alarm went on.

_Stop callin', stop callin',_

_I don't wanna think anymore!_

_Stop callin', Stop callin',_

_I don't wanna talk anymore!_

"Shut up," She managed to whisper as she smacked her alarm off the small drawer. Blossom lifted her head up, her eyes weary from the concert of last night. It had probably been midnight when she arrived home.

She rubbed her eyes gently, her hair tumbling on her shoulders, down her back, and onto the bed. She stretched her arms and legs, standing up from the bed as she opened the curtains, letting a wave of sunlight smack her.

"Another day full of pure nothingness…" She told herself as she grabbed her uniform off the hanger, quickly changing into it. She looked at herself in the mirror, and quickly headed for the bathroom.

Blossom grabbed her smaller mirror, making sure she placed her icy-blue contacts in their place. She blinked a few times, then looked in the mirror, satisfied with the covering of her natural pink eyes.

Soon, the red-head made her hair into a neat bun, and brushed her bangs to the side. Blossom grabbed her glasses and backpack, heading straight downstairs.

Blossom just grabbed an apple, and headed outside. "Gotta go!" She yelled as she exited outside. Her family only stared at her, clearly use to her doing the same thing.

* * *

><p>The blond girl slept peacefully in her bed, a smile on her face.<p>

_My lips like sugar, my lips like sugar!_

_This candy got you sprung, this candy got you sprung._

_So call me your sugar, so call me your sugar!_

_You love you some, you love you some!_

The girl jumped out of her bed as soon as she heard the alarm turn on. She rubbed her eyes, and stood up from the ground, dusting her pajamas.

Bubbles looked up, her face gleaming as she stared outside her window. "The day looks so pretty!" She exclaimed as she danced pranced around her room. She grabbed her uniform, and quickly changed.

The blond entered the bathroom, making her hair into two pigtails, and some blue ribbons holding them up. She gleamed as she realized she was done. Bubbles then put on her gray contacts, making her smile. The blond grabbed her glasses, and backpack, heading downstairs.

"See you later!" She yelled to her family as she exited the house.

* * *

><p><em>So raise your glass if you are wrong,<em>

_In all the right ways!_

_All my underdogs,_

_We will never be never be anything but loud!_

"Shut it!' The raven-haired girl sent a pillow at the alarm, knocking it off the desk. "It's too damn early!"

Buttercup made herself stand up from her bed, sneering as she saw her uniform once again.

She changed into her uniform, and was not very happy with it at all.

Buttercup entered the bathroom, and without any hesitation, put on her hazel contacts, and pulled her hair into a small ponytail. She looked carefully at herself in the mirror, examining she had no hairs sticking out its place.

"Good enough for me." Buttercup grabbed her backpack, and walked downstairs. She looked at the empty kitchen, and grabbed a piece of freshly-made cookies, and left her home without another word.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Blossom greeted as she met up with the other two girls.<p>

"Hey," the other two girls said in unison.

"What's up with the sudden and really annoying commotion?" Buttercup asked, the other two looking at her direction.

"Who knows? Probably another preppy-wannabe, if you ask me," Blossom replied, a small yawn escaping her lips. "Also, these late-night concerts are killing me.."

"You said it. I can't wake up without some bags under my eyes," Buttercup told the girls, making them raise an eyebrow. "Moving on…What about you, Bubbles?"

The blond though for a second, looking up towards the sky. "Well, I guess they _are_ tiresome, but worth it when you think about it," Her face lighting up with a smile.

"Yeah.." They all went silent as they tried to see what was the cause of all the commotion.

"Um…..What the hell is happening?" Buttercup asked as the three girls realized there was a circle of many squealing girls, and many excited boys.

"Ugh!" They al turned and saw Berserk and her clique walking pass them. "Only sore losers like you wouldn't know what's happening," A pouted look on her face.

"Sure, sure, whatever you say…" Buttercup muttered. The girls couldn't make out anything more than just what they were seeing.

"Seriously, Berserk! What is going on?" Blossom asked this time, her voice sounding a bit worried.

"Like, the hottest singers in the world are coming to our school. OUR school! Can you believe it?" Her voice sounding happy. "And my bf happens to be in it,' This time, the girls rolled their eyes at her pride.

"Your bitchy friend happens to be in a band. So?" Buttercup clearly was trying to make the girl irritated.

"Shut it, Butterboy," Berserk's younger sister, Brute, stepped in. "You clearly don't know who they are."

"Only the greatest band after PPG!" The youngest sister, Brat, squealed behind her sisters.

The girls raised their eyebrow at her outburst, a surprised look appearing on their faces.

"It's the RRB, the hottest guys male singers in history!" Berserk exclaimed as she tried to wave at somebody inside the crowd.

"R?" Blossom looked rather confused.

"R" Bubble rose an eyebrow.

"B?" Buttercup looked unsatisfied. "Sounds like some gay boy band."

"You're only saying that cause you're not famous. Oh my gosh! They're heading over here!" Berserk and her sisters pushed the three girls out of their way, earning a glare from each girl.

"Hi, sweetie!" Greeted Berserk as she hugged a boy around his sixteen's with shaggy red hair, a red hat, red eyes, and rather a smug look on his face.

"Hey, babe," Brat immediately kissed the blond boy with blue eyes on the lips. The boy only kissed back as he saw her action.

"Finally, you come," Brute only punched the boy with spiky, raven hair and deep-green eyes on his arm.

"So these are the fags that decided to date the plastics?" Buttercup asked is a sarcastic tone, the guys staring at her with a shocked look.

"You know who you're insulting?" Asked the raven-haired boy.

"Buttercup, let's go. Anyways, I really can't tell who I feel more bad for: these dudes, or those chicks," This caused the girls to get angry, and the guys looked at her even more shocked.

"Do you even know who we are?" This time, the red-head asked, raising an eyebrow at the girl.

"Of coarse I do," The guys smiled as they heard her say that. "Nah, I don't. I just don't really care to know some dudes.." The guys' smile disappeared as soon as she said that.

"I can't believe this….You seriously don't know who we are?" The blond one asked, but the girls just shook their heads.

"Don't worry! It's not like we really care to!" As soon as the girls walked away, the guys only felt their pride go down.

"Don't worry about them!" Berserk played with one strand of her boyfriend's hair, "They're just sore losers…"

* * *

><p>"Blossom! What are those flipping bastards doing here?" Buttercup looked nervously at the red-head.<p>

"I don't know. Damn, this isn't gonna be pretty…" Blossom looked down at the floor, thinking to herself.

"Competition, maybe?" Bubbles brought the idea up, since the boys were just as popular in music business as they were.

"Who knows….Damn, just make sure you make no mistakes that make us look suspicious, cause then were done….." The girls nodded their head at the red-head. As soon as they heard the bell rang, they headed to their classes.

"Hey, Blossom?" She turned around as she heard the blond whisper her name.

"What is it, Bubbles?"

"Do you think there's a chance the guys could find out who we are?" Blossom looked at the blond, noticing she was a bit worried.

"I doubt it.." But she knew she was lying inside: She knew their chances of being figured out were just as good as the chances of _not_ being discovered.

'_Why do I feel like something bad is about happen?…'_

* * *

><p><strong>New chapter. The songs (in order) that were used were "Fingerprints" by Katy Perry, "Telephone" by Lady Gaga, "Sugar" by Flo Rida ft. Wynter, and "Raise Ur Glass" by Pink. The song that Bubbles was singing in the previous chapter was "Beauty From Pain" by Superchick. Just thought you needed to know. 'Kay?<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to REVIEW! **

**~Lucy**


	3. New Neighbor?

**Three Stars, One Sky**

**Chapter 3: New Neighbor?**

For the rest of the days, the three girls had to put up and survive with the three biggest male sensations in the nation being in their classroom. Not surprisingly, the teachers had gone easier on them, and even offered things no one would ever thought they would hear. Lunch hadn't been any less different.

The lunch ladies and caretakers had offered the best of the best, tables, food, anything they wanted would be given to them. Upon seeing this, the girls would sneer and roll their eyes, clearly annoyed by their antics.

Just right after receiving their lunch, all three girls agreed the cafeteria wasn't the place to eat anymore. They tried thinking, but had no ideas.

"Maybe we can go to the library?" Asked buttercup, dipping her finger in pudding. "Sweet…"

"No food allowed inside, remember?" Blossom quickly responded, twirling her spoon in the pudding as they sat in the boring table.

"What about the courts?" Bubbles asked, her eyes staring at each food carefully.

"They're remodeling it…"

Buttercup then thought, "Classrooms?"

"All locked."

"Hallways?"

"Also crowded."

"The fields?"

"Some recreational team is using it."

"Where the hell do you wanna us to go?" Buttercup asked sarcastically. "The bathroom?"

"Um…Ew." Both Blossom and Bubbles whispered.

"So where do we go?" Bubbles stared at the girls, awaiting for an answer.

Blossom stared carefully out the window, her eyes suddenly widening with surprise. "What about the roofs?"

'The roofs? You mean we can use those things!" Buttercup asked, astonished by her idea.

"Um…Yeah. I thought you guys knew that…" Both the blond and raven-haired girls shook their heads, their mouths slightly open from surprise.

"Oh, well you still wanna go?" Blossom stared quietly at the girls, their faces lighting up with happiness.

"Um, yes! No doubt!" The girls stood up from the table, and walked out of the cafeteria, making sure not catching anyone's attention.

* * *

><p>"Here we are!" Announced Blossom as she pushed the door open. The girls awed in amazement as they saw the view. From the top, everything looked smaller, and places farther away from the school were actually able to be seen.<p>

They all turned to their left, and noticed there was a small garden filled with many types of flowers. Bubbles immediately walked over to them, smelling the aroma of the air. She sighed, and looked up towards the sky before turning back to her two fiends.

"They're beautiful…." She whispered, her arms springing towards the air, a giggle escaping her lips.

"The Garden club does come over here….Explains the flowers." The red-head walked away from the entrance, and closer to the fence, separating her from the high ground and a fatal fall.

"Yo, Blossom!" Called out Buttercup, nearing the red-head. "I was wondering…How did you know about this place?"

Her eyes softened, and she turned back around, staring at the field filled with small, white flowers far away from them. "I use to come up here….Way before I met you guys….Way before everything started happening, you know? Just to escape everything. Anyways, I couldn't get enough of the view…"

"Oh," Was all the raven-haired said. She turned away, staring at the cold, plain floor underneath them. "Do you ever regret it?"

Blossom's attention was caught as Buttercup said those words. "Our other lives? The differentiated ones?"

"Yup," Her eyes then turned towards the small flowers Blossom had been staring at.

"No, never." Buttercup was a bit surprised, but a smile appeared on her face hearing Blossom's response. "If it wasn't for that, I wouldn't have really gotten to met you guys…And my life would suck more without some entertainment."

Buttercup chuckled before turning her attention at Bubbles, her eyes softening and closing. A sigh was released as she stared at the sky, "Why outta all the people, we got chosen to have a crazy life?"

Just then, the bell rang, annoying all three girls as it went on for twenty seconds.

As Buttercup began to walk over by the entrance, she noticed Blossom was still on the same spot. "Hey, Blossom? The bell rang."

Bubbles did to notice, and waved at her friend, signalizing it was time. "Blossom! Come on!"

Her head slightly turned, only allowing part of her face to be seen. "You guys go on ahead…I have some business to take care of."

"Blossom? Ditching class? Ha! Does the zombie apocalypse come along with the package?" Buttercup sarcastically asked.

"Ha-ha," Blossom laughed in such a fake and bored tone. "No. Trust me, go on…I'll catch up with ya later, okay?"

"Whatever floats your boat, Miss B," Buttercup responded as she and Bubbles began to head down.

Once they were surely gone, Blossom let out a sigh, shaking her head at the girl's idiotic sayings. She took out her cell phone, quickly moving her fingers as she dialed a number.

Her foot tapped against the pavement, an echoing sound returning with each tap. Just as she was about to give up, the line was answered.

"_Hello, and good evening. Professor's Music Company speaking. How may I assist you?"_

"Yes, hello. I need to speak with the Professor, please. And right away," she stated without hesitation.

"_Do you have an appointment, madam?" _The lady on the other line asked.

"Yo, this is a damn phone call, not an appointment! Put him in the line, now! Please," She said the last word calmly.

"_Good evening to you too, Miss Hikari. I'll put him on the other line right away. On the meantime, how is Miss Mika, and Miss Izumi?" _The lady asked, a small sigh from the other line was heard.

"Ah, good evening, Aurora," Blossom greeted in a formal way. "I would enjoy that very much…Oh, they've been fine, like always. Anyways, the line ready or not?"

"_And you're about to get transferred in…three, two-" _The line was cut as Blossom noticed she was being transferred from connections.

"_Yo, Blo-" _

"Hikari, sir. It's Hikari when I'm speaking to you in recordable places, remember?" She cut him from speaking, her voice having a worried tone with it.

"_Ah, yes. My apologies, Hikari. Now," _He sopped, murmuring some words to another person. _"I apologize for the interruption. Now, what is the purpose of this call?"_

"Sir, not to criticize you or bug, but you didn't warn us…" She trailed off, not completing her sentence.

"_What are you talking about?" _He asked, making it cleared he didn't know what was going on.

"Sir, you don't know?" Blossom shook her head, rubbing her temples with her fingers from all this stress. "Well…"

"_Well, what? Please continue…"_

"Um….How do I tell you this?" Blossom took a deep breath before breaking the news to him. "That stupid boy band, RRB, you know which?"

"_Ah, yes….Owned by my formal enemy, that Jojo man. Yes, what about them?"_

"They're attending Townsville High…."

The line went silent for a few seconds, right before a loud yell was heard from the other line.

"_That flipping bas-"_

"Professor! No profanity usage, remember?"

"_My apologies. But what do you mean they're attending Townsville High?"_

"It means what it literally is being said, word by word. They are attending Townsville High, with me and the other two. Except they're not keeping it as a secret, not even close…"

"_And you're barely alarming me now?"_

"Professor, I will inform you I just ditched my fifth period to give you this phone call! You should be grateful, and not bugging me."

"_My apologies, Hikari. Back to the topic, and so you're saying they're there?"_

"Yup, and the whole school is wrapped around them. And it is very annoying, for your information," Her tone having a slight boredom in it.

"_Oh, Miss Hikari a little envious from all this attention, hmm?"_

"Wha-! No! It's just very annoying with all the fanatic fangirls and all the trying-to-be-your-best-bud guys! You know what? I'm just going to act like I didn't even hear that…"

"_Your call….Any ideas?"_

"About what? Unless they somehow find out who we are, there's no real seemingly danger lurking around. I wouldn't really stress much about it….."

"_Well, if that is what you believe, then I guess I should do so, too. And by the way, you gals have a concert at nine, got it?"_

A small sigh escaped from Blossom's lips. "Okay sir, understood. Well then, goodbye Professor."

"_Before you go, Miss Hikari…I was researching on the boys, and I believe you should also know-"_

"Sir, I really gotta go! Tell me later, okay? Thanks!"

"_But Hikari-"_

"Bye!"

Blossom quickly pressed the "end" button, and headed for downstairs. She thought to herself, wondering what her boss was about to tell her. Another thought then also hit her mind, causing her to forget about her previous one.

"Now, what excuse should I use this time?…."

* * *

><p>"Blossom, how the hell did you ditch class and not get in trouble? Buttercup exclaimed as she shook Blossom's shoulder, making the red-head a bit dizzy.<p>

"Um…First of all, please don't do that. Second," The red-head said as she regained her normal composure, "And second, being a good student can have its advantages."

"Yeah right…" Buttercup murmured as she chocked back a laugh as she realized Blossom was glaring at her.

"As I was saying…." The two girls made sure they were paying attention to the leader. "Professor just said to not stress out about it, then he said he needed to tell me something-"

"What was it?" Buttercup asked more quickly than Blossom had managed to finish.

"Um…I don't know. I had to go, so I didn't have time to find out what it was…" Blossom looked away from the girls, almost allowing a frown to appear on her face for her stubbornness. "And he also said concert at nine.."

"Where this time?" Bubbles innocently asked the red-head, her mouth mysteriously quivering as she did so.

"He didn't say," Blossom responded.

All three girls suddenly looked up and noticed they were near Blossom's house. Just as they stepped near, they noticed there were some moving-in trucks parked in front of the house next to Blossom's.

"I didn't know we had new neighbors…"

"Really?" All three girls turned around, and found Blossom's mother walking towards them. "They just barely arrived about an hour ago…"

"That's great, Miss B," Buttercup commented with a grin on her face. "Aw, shi-" She remembered Blossom's mother was there, quickly ending her profanity. "Er, I mean…oh no….I'm late, I think?…." And she awkwardly walked away, making all three ladies rise their eyebrows at them.

"Gotta get ready," Blossom explained to her mother, making her understand why the raven-haired had suddenly left.

"Well, it was nice seeing you, Miss B. See you later, Blossom," Bubbles called out. "Goodbye!" She yelled as she began to walk away.

"Well, I wonder who's the new neighbors…" Blossom whispered. She shrugged it off before walking inside her house, and upstairs to her room.

As she entered her room, through her window, she saw the window from the recently, newly-owned house clearly opened, curtains pushed to each side. She saw a figure enter the room, and noticed it was a boy around her age, but that's all she could tell since he had his hair and most of his body covered with a deep red hooded jacket.

"Hmmm…." Just then, the boy turned around, and clearly waved to her, a cocky smile appearing in his face.

Blossom's eyes widened as she realized who the boy was. "Oh, hells no…."

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhhh! Who's the dude? Can you guess it? Haha, you're just gonna have to wait till next chapter.<strong>

**Anyways, thanks for those who reviewed. **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! **

**With love, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Before I forget, Blossom's super stardom name is Hikari, Bubbles' is Mika, and Buttercup is Izumi. Okay? **

**~Lucy**


	4. Fashionably Hated

**Three Stars, One Sky**

**Chapter 4: Fashionably Hated**

Almost as an automatic reaction, Blossom's mouth dropped, her left eye slightly twitching. "EHHH?"

_Brick Jojo is my new neighbor? Kill me now…_Sighing, the red-head looked away from him before making eye contact once again.

The boy, noticing her expression, looked slightly bummed by it. He disappeared for a moment, then returned back with a new glossing, white board and a red marker.

Blossom silently watched him as he scribbled down something, then turned it around for Blossom to read it.

_What's with the long face? :(_

Raising an eyebrow, Blossom placed her backpack next to her bed, and grabbed her own white board, and clearly wrote on it with a pink marker before turning it around, saying:

_You. :(_

She watched him as he laughed through the glass, then erased the board with his sleeve, and wrote down something again.

_Ur cute when ur mad. ;)_

She blinked a few times, making sure she hadn't misread it. The red-head did the same steps, but this time wrote:

_Wat r u doing here? _

Brick pointed towards the moving truck, and then pointed to his bedroom.

_Hi new neighbor. ;)_

Blossom stuck out her tongue at him before turning around, her hair doing the same.

Just before exiting her room, Blossom heard a small object hit her window. She turned around, and saw Brick waiting patiently at his window, a few small pebbles in his palm.

Out of annoyance, Blossom slid her window open as well. Resting her head on her hands, she waited for Brick to say something. When he didn't, she said the first thing that popped in her mind.

"Why here?"

Catching his attention, Brick chuckled as her question. "I thought you were smart…"

"I am," She simply stated. "Are you?" She said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Of coarse I am, babe," He replied. He also raised an eyebrow at her.

_Trying to challenge me now, huh? _Blossom thought immediately when she saw him do the same action as she did. _Bring it on, you prick._

"Why are you trying you hide it?" Brick vigorously asked. Blossom had no clue until he continued. "You're totally playing hard to catch."

"If you're the one catching, I prefer to fall, _babe_," This annoyed him, telling by the sneer on is face. Blossom smirked victoriously, waiting for the next remark.

"You know you want me.." His voice said with an annoying pride.

"More like I want you to leave," Blossom replied in the same tone.

He laughed, shocking Blossom. "Don't be shy," Brick whispered in a weird one. "Ask me out."

"Okay," She said with a smirk plastered on her face. For a second, Brick's face lit up with excitement and some surprise. "Get out," Her hand pointing towards the street.

"Ha-ha," His eyes met hers for another time. His were almost saying "this is fun", while hers were more like "bring it."

"Nice, I see you're a challenge…"

"Saying ridiculous statements as flirts is another way of making yourself look stupid and useless. If you really want to impress a girl, shut up," Blossom's voice caught his attention once again.

"A true lady would accept a person's feelings and fall in love with them," Brick said, watching for any change in Blossom's expression.

Still with a smirk plastered on her face, she let out a chuckle. "In that case, are you sure you're not a lady?"

How dare she!

Blushing, Brick let out a gasp, only making Blossom more tempted to laugh at him.

"What? Cat caught your tongue?" Blossom asked, her voice rising with a hint of pride. Just as she was about to say something else, her cell hone beat her voice to I.

She gave Brick a "we'll continue this later" look.

"Bye bye, kitty…" Blossom heard him say before the sound of his window closing.

"Jerk.." She mumbled to herself, trying to ignore what had just happened in the last couple of minutes.

* * *

><p>"I know, I know…But she's just too bossy" The red-head calmly stated, his body slowly sitting up from the comfortable bed he was laying upon a minute ago.<p>

He sighed when he heard the other line say the same thing he hate hearing while speaking on the phone.

"Butch, how many times do I have to tell you?" He replied, sounding a bit more annoyed. "Berserk is such a bitch. All she does is complain about how I'm never with her, or just blab about my superstar life. Like seriously, back off."

The other line kept on talking about how it would help their look, and it would be worth it, but Brick just let his mind drift off to the window across his.

His eyes suddenly widened when he saw Blossom enter the room, too busy humming or mumbling to herself to notice him staring.

"Yeah, yeah…." His mouth mumbled. "Butch," Brick called out, grabbing the boy's attention o the other line. "I'll call you later, man." But before Butch could oppose, Brick had already hung up.

Just as he was about to give up the idea of just staring at her window, the female red-head began to remove her blazer off (She typically wears her uniform till it's time to change for a concert) and her fingers trailed forward to the first button of her white oxford shirt.

Now _this_ was something Brick would like to see.

Just as the shirt dropped onto the ground, his hopes were turned down when he saw Blossom was wearing a white tank top underneath. Luckily, it did show off some of her curves and bit of her pale, flat stomach.

_Better than nothing…_The male red-head told himself.

* * *

><p>Blossom carefully sang a random song as she removed her blazer off her shoulders.<p>

"I'm too sexy for my shirt," Her voice sang as she tried not to laugh.

"Too sexy for my shirt,' Her fingers began to unbutton her oxford shirt.

She removed her shirt, and stood there wearing only her tank top she always wears (Just incase of any weird or creepy perverts) and her red, plaid skirt.

"So sexy that it hurts…" She couldn't help it anymore.

She laughed at the lyrics she had heard once in the radio, and even at an amusement park once (Though she had no thoughts why they would play that kind of song there).

Just as she turned around, her eyes widened when she realized she had forgotten to close the curtains.

"Oh no…"

Her voice let out a shriek when she saw Brick staring through her window, giving her a thumbs up.

She ran to the window, quickly closing it. Her cheeks were flushed, almost as red as a tomato.

Blossom let out some yells of frustration, then settled onto the chair next to her desk. She was still blushing, which didn't surprise her.

"He almost saw me…." She covered her face in her hands, ashamed and embarrassed at the same time. "I'm such an idiot! Next time, Blossom, don't forget to close the curtains…You don't want to be giving the creeps a peepshow…"

Slowly standing from her chair, Blossom decided to forget (Or at least try) and to get ready for the concert.

* * *

><p>"So anything new?" Bubbles asked, her finger wrapping itself against a strand of her blond hair.<p>

Tonight, she wore a dress that was a creamy white from the waist up, and the bottom was the color black. Her neck had a basic, but pretty. She had decided some steel-like colored stilettos would look good, and a dark-golden bracelet around her hand.

Her hair was curled once again, and her bangs were pushed on both sides of her face. She had put on a dark eye-shadow, and some basic mascara. Her smiling lips were a light pink color.

"Yeah, Blossom. For example…..Who's the new neighbor?" Buttercup asked, raising her eyebrow.

Tonight, she had decided to wear a white, collared shirt that hanged loosely on her, and revealed a bit of her stomach, some black, skinny jeans, and a pair of black boots. She had straightened her ebony hair, and pushed her bangs to the right side of her face. Fortunately, the bangs barely covered her lime-green eyes.

Buttercup had outlined her eyes using some brownish eye-shadow, eyeliner, and mascara. Her lips were a light-ruby color.

"Are the nice?" Bubbles continued.

"Do they have any sons or daughters?" Buttercup asked after the blond.

"Are they cute?"

"What's their name?"

"Is it love at first sight?"

"Do they play sports?"

"So they have any pets?"

"Do they-"

"YOU GUYS!" Blossom yelled, sighing then apologizing for the yelling. "One by one. Okay?" The two girls nodded.

"Well, you see….Err, the thing is…." Her voice trailed off.

"What?" The two girls asked simultaneously.

"The new neighbor….They're not really new…" She looked away, her cheeks reddening at the memory of earlier.

"Then who are they?" Buttercup this time asked without Bubbles saying at the same time.

With a sigh, Blossom looked up to meet both sky-blue and lime-green orbs. "It's Brick Jojo."

"WHAT?" This time, Blossom couldn't blame them for saying it at the same time.

Blossom looked down at her lap, remembering what she had chose to wear that day.

A white, beautifully-designed, thin-strapped top, some black shorts that had gold chains hanging down from them, black stilettos shoes, and a chain-bracelet around one of her wrist.

Some hair slid down its way, against her ear to her shoulders, while the rest was made in a bun. Her eyes were covered in mascara, eyeliner, and some dark eye-shadow. To top it all, she was wearing a gray fedora with a brown strap around the middle.

"Yeah, I kind of thought the same thing…" She whispered.

"Damn, well did you tell him to get lost?" Buttercup spat rudely, her voice hinting anger.

"I can't," Blossom replied. "It's already too late….But let's just forget that! Let's just rock the night away and have fun!"

* * *

><p>"OMG!" Brat squealed with excitement. "I can't believe we're gonna go see the PPG!"<p>

"Totally!" Berserk said with the same amount of excitement.

"This is gonna be so awesome!" Brute yelled.

"Yeah…" The three boys groaned from behind the girls.

"Oh, come on boys! Be happy we brought you here…" Berserk exclaimed as she hugged Brick by surprise.

"But why do we have to wear beanies?" Asked Boomer, pointing towards the navy beanie on top of his head.

"To cover up your hair so you won't be discovered by raging fan girls, silly!" And just like Berserk, Brat hugged Boomer tightly.

"Now put a sock in it and let's go!" Brute demanded as she grabbed Butch's arms and pulled him towards their car.

"I wonder what could possibly go wrong….." Butch murmured to himself.

* * *

><p>"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!" The man talking on the microphone yelled loudly. "PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR THE PPG~!" Everyone immediately began to scream loudly; their excitement was hard to hide away.<p>

The whole concert stage goes pitch black as the fans wait impatiently on their seats.

Their excitement only rises when they hear the voice of their suppose Hikari say, "I'm about to break you." Then do an evil laugh.

White lights slowly start to show the visible forms of three girls who were standing on the stage.

Blossom: _"This is not a love song, _

_Hunny if you want one, better turn it off."_

Bubbles: _"Everything was working,_

_Hunny when we kissed and never spoke at all."_

Buttercup: _"Slammin' doors and breakin' plates,_

_Somethin' else I'd rather break."_

All **(A/N: This means all three of them are singing)**: _"Johnny boy, it's time to take it like a man-man-man."_

The girls got in the center of the stage, the lights on each corner of the stage following them along as they went.

All: _"Kiss the boys and make 'em cry._

_Make 'em cry, make 'em cry._

_Don't need your heart, 'cause I got mine._

_I got mine, I got mine."_

Blossom: _"Take my love."_

Bubbles: _"Before I go."_

Buttercup: _"'Cause you should know,"_

All: _"I'm about to break you hard."_

Blossom: _"Take my love (take my love)."_

Bubbles: _"Before I go."_

Buttercup: _"'Cause you should know,"_

All: _"I'm about to break you hard,_

_Break you hard._

_Break you hard._

_I'm about to break you hard._

_Break you hard, break you hard._

_I'm about to break you!"_

Their fans cheered loudly as they sang, and even Berserk and her sisters couldn't help but to do the same. The boys, on the other hand, only was staring at the girls, not the girls' concert itself.

"Though I really don't care about this 'PPG' band," Brick whispered to Butch. "I gotta admit they're hot."

"Agreed," Butch mumbled.

Boomer had gone away to get some snack, and the other two were getting annoyed waiting for him.

When the two boys saw the blond coming down the stairs, they finally sighed.

"Hey guys!" Boomer called out through the loud noises. "Sorry I took so- HEY! Look, a dollar," And he kneeled to pick it up, but just as he did, the beanie on his head fell over, revealing his blond, shaggy hair.

"OMG!" A fan next to him yelled loudly for the people around her to hear. "ITS BOOMER JOJO!"

"Crap…" Was the last thing he managed to mumble before a pack of restless fangirls began to chase him.

The only thing the other two could was shake their head in disappointment.

"Poor Boomer…" Brick whispered.

"He shall be remembered for- Hey, look! They're doing a cool dance!" Butch yelled as his attention was caught by the girls.

And soon, they forgot about Boomer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor Boomer…May he rest in peace. Just kidding.**

**So if you're wondering why I hadn't updated in a while, it's cause I become a bit discouraged when I read other people's stories, and felt like mine sucked compared to theirs. So I thought what should I do: continue, put on hold, just stop writing at all, or drop the stories. **

**But guess what!**

**That's even much worse than feeling discouraged! So I will continue, and I will try even more to improve for my writing quality.**

**Also, the girls' clothing link is on my profile. I decided to just make an album on photobucket, and post the pictures there (along with a few others from my other story). And so, I did. So check them out, if you want to.**

**The song in the beginning that Blossom was singing while she was changing (not meant to be a song involved in this story, truly) is "Too Sexy" by Right Said Fred. The last one was "Break You Hard" by Natalia Kills. By the way, any of you guys want to recommend any good songs the PPG or the RRB can sing? For the girls, the songs just can't be really perverted, it can have some cussing, and has to be English. For the guys, has to be English, not so perverted, some cussing, and no Justin Bieber. (Really sorry, but I just think it's for the best of us cause then the haters are gonna be complaining, so it's better if we just don't even start anything.) I'll hear the songs,and if they're good qualified and I can find a chapter they can fit into, I will place it along with the story.  
><strong>

**And so, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review. :)**

**~Lucy**


	5. Party Crash

Writer's block can kiss Bender's shiny, metal ass. ;p

Enjoy~

**Three Stars, One Sky**

**Chapter 5: Party Crash**

Soon after the concert was complete, the female trio were trying to decided what they were to do about their problem involving the other male trio.

"We can get the fans to destroy them," Buttercup offered.

"No," Blossom would just comment without emotion.

Bubbles watched the two girls ask and deny, her own mind having a different argument. She finally brought the topic up. "What's so horrible about them? They haven't done anything to ruin us."

"But that's the problem, Mika!" Buttercup exclaimed, looking at Blossom so she knew she had backup. "Those boys are up to no good. They may look innocent right now, but they have something up their sleeve…..And we have to put a stop to it!"

"But-"

"Girls," Their eyes turned towards their limo driver, having a worried expression on. "I apologize for interrupting your conversation, but the local models have invited you to their celebration of the company's success, and they await for your presence to show up. Shall I drive you three there?"

"Sure, we'll love to," Blossom replied, slightly nervous about it.

"Excellent…"

* * *

><p>"I am Sedona, otherwise known as the 'Sedusa' of Townsville, but please, I prefer to be called Sedna," The model stated, her finger fiddling with a piece of raven hair that had slid down her cheek. The three girls were a little shocked of how loud her voice was, but said no word. Their first impression the trio noticed she gave out was her personality matched that of one who was superficial, acting as if her beauty was another whole level ahead of the rest. At the moment, she just wore her long, raven hair down, reaching to her waist, and she wore a red, backless halter dress. Her nails matched along with her makeup, ranging from many different shades of red. Her eyes, on the other hand, were a pure black, and seemed to give out no emotion.<p>

"I'm Hikari," Blossom first stepped out, slightly waving to the model. "The wisest of the three."

"I'm Mika," Bubbles followed along with the redhead, lightly bowing towards Sedna. "The kindest of the three."

"And I'm Izumi," Buttercup said lastly. "The strongest of the three."

"Hmm….Interesting names, as well as your qualities. Not many girls can have that, I mean, being a model and all is a hard job, not just posing and having fun and all! It takes energy to wake up all early in the morning and go to the make-up station, then the dressing station, and the we have to get photographed, and-" Sedna sighed, smacking the hair on her cheek away. "Gosh, it even takes energy to describe it all."

"Sedna, sweetie! Why haven't you introduced me to your little friends here?"

All four girls turned towards the direction of the entrance and saw a young girl who looked like she could fit in high school walking towards them.

"Princess, why are you so late? Hon, I swear, we were about to start without you! Hurry, I want you to meet my new friends," Sedna welcomed the girl and began to chat away.

Pointing towards Blossom. "This is Hickey-"

"Hikari," Blossom stated, sounding bewildered by the name she had been called.

"Yah, that. Mucus-" Pointing at Bubbles.

"Mika, it's Mika," She repeated.

"Oh yeah! And this is Izzy-"

"It's Izumi, _hon_. Got it?" Buttercup sated, her teeth gritting together, forcing herself not to say something rude.

"Whatever. Oh, and this is my friend, Princess. She's also a model here, the youngest actually," The three girls lightly smiled towards Princess, waving as well.

"My daddy is the richest guy here, and he owns this place! He actually told me I'm the best model he's ever seen," Princess bragged about herself. "A lot of guys always try to hook up with me, but daddy just loves to keep his princess safe! He says it's important to keep the Morbucks name pure, with fame, and doing these kind acts, or something like that."

"Speaking of dating, look who showed up…" Sedna pointed towards the entrance, and the RRB just walked in, their precious girls by their side.

"Oh no…" Buttercup murmured, her sisters thinking the same thing.

"Yo, yo, yo!" Butch yelled, catching everyone's attention. "The DJ has arrived!"

Immediately, the trio of girls were annoyed and wanted to leave the place as soon as possible.

"Oh. My. Gosh." They heard the three Plutonium sisters say at the same time. They knew the worst had just occurred. "It's PPG!"

"I can't believe this!" Blossom was about to leave the scene, but she felt a pair of hands wrap around her arm.

Berserk.

"Um….Hi there," She greeted, feeling awkward.

"Hi! My name is Berserk, and I'm like your biggest fan ever! I have every CD of you guys, every single thing you've guys have been sponsored by. I've seen every commercial been on, and I love your wardrobe, and I might sound stalkerish but I just admire you! Hi," Honestly, Blossom was surprised. She felt stuck between the feeling of pride for having someone admire her, and the feeling of curiosity and see if Berserk has any more to say.

"Really?" She'll just have to go along with it for now. "Well, I feel honored. I was planning to go-"

"What? No, that's ridiculous. The party's barely getting started. Come on!" Berserk led Blossom to a seat, watching her with admiring eyes. "Please, oh please, tell me everything you can about yourself!"

Blossom looked at the other two and noticed they were all on the same page, having the same problem. Princess and Sedna, on the other hand, were just chatting with some other models and the RRB were being boys. She sighed and looked back towards Berserk. "Well…"

* * *

><p>"Seems the girls are having fun talking to the PPG trio," Brick pointed out, his brothers agreeing.<p>

"Yeah, they are…That's good, right?" Butch asked.

Both the redhead and the blond looked at him, not believing it.

"Butch…" Boomer whispered,

Brick continued, "I swear, you're the dumbest son of a-"

"Ladies and gentlemen~!" A loud voice rang through the room, catching everyone's attention. "I am proud to announce it is time for the karaoke challenge! And what no other way to make it exciting by getting both RRB and PPG to volunteer for this activity!"

"WHAT?" Both groups said simultaneously.

"We didn't sign up for anything!" Yelled Butch from his position, feeling irritated.

"Yes you did," Replied Brute.

"Well, technically, we did for you guys," Berserk went on.

"But-" Boomer was about to say something…..

"Isn't this great though?" ….But was cut off by Brat.

"On the opposite side of the room, the PPG were having a similar argument.

"Mika! Why did you put us in karaoke!" Buttercup asked, ready to freak out and do anything to get them as far away from there as possible.

"I-It wasn't me!" She exclaimed.

"It was us, actually," Princess admitted from the background.

"But why?" All three asked.

"You three _are _up for the challenge, right?"

"Pshh, hell yeah!" Buttercup cried out loud, not even caring if the boys heard her. "We can kick their asses any day."

"Then it's settled," Sedna replied. "You're going against the RRB."

As soon as both models walked away, all three were worried.

"Oh Buttercup," Blossom muttered. "Why? Out of all the times, today? Gosh, we're definitely doomed…"

"Now we're going to spice things up a bit!" The man at the microphone continued. "Instead of both separate groups singing against each other, we've decided to get each band member to sing with one from another. In other words, time to shine without your usual people!"

"No, he did not just…"

"And to start off things in a funky way, we also decided to start off with Izumi and Butch~!" Instantly, the two began protesting, but they knew their arguments couldn't do much anymore. "All pairs have fifteen minutes to practice! Began!"

"We're doomed," Was the last thing the girls said before getting dragged away but some member.

* * *

><p><strong>I must say, I feel like an ass for not updating for a while. I haven't been feeling well, physically. I mean, my ego grew big (Don't think wrong, you pervs!) but my body is like "I don't wanna do this!" "Oh my glob! Why do we have to walk?" But again, I may just be naturally lazy….Most likely, yes. <strong>

**But please, I hope you enjoyed~ **

**Now if you want, leave a review. Til next time, mis amigos y amigas~!**

**~Lucy**


	6. Green Eyes

**Three Stars, One Sky**

**Chapter 6: Green Eyes**

As soon as her sisters were out of sight, Buttercup opened her mouth before her partner. "I'm choosing the-"

"No."

"And who the hell says I can't-"

"I do," Butch commented plainly, giving her a bored look. "Look, I don't want to do this but hey, we're stuck together."

Buttercup stuck her tongue before letting out a sigh. She looked over at her partner, giving him slight nod.

"I'm picking the song-" Butch began saying but was cut from Buttercup's remark.

"As if!" The irritated Buttercup replied, almost tempted to throw her fist at the boy that stood in front of her with a smirk. "I tried that, so what makes you think you're gonna get to choose the song? We both are, alright?"

Butch, still looking unsatisfied, turned around and started walking away from Buttercup, who was caught between being upset and confused. Following behind his tracks, she grabbed his shoulder and twirled him around, facing him head on.

"Are you deaf or something? I said we're both doing this together, so we both get to choose the song. It's only fair enough, am I right?" Buttercup stated, sending Butch a death glare.

Not breaking the eye contact, Butch stared at her with boredom, slowly backing away from her. Sneaking his hands inside his pockets, Butch sighed in frustration. "I have a reputation here, so you better not choose some stupid, sloppy love song. I hate those, and no mushy break-up song. I want something that would make me want to…You know, get up and dance," He said, waiting for her reply.

"And I want something that has some funk, something that's not complete agreeing with you," The emerald-eyes girl spat out, crossing her arms around her chest to show she was serious.

Butch raised an eyebrow before smirking at her, which at the same moment Buttercup couldn't help but to look away. "I'm cool with that, Izzy."

Sneering at the new nickname, she rolled her eyes before nodding her head as well. "And I'm good with that. And don't call me that; I hate that nickname," Buttercup watched as Butch led her backstage to see a box filled with records. She turned back to see Bubbles and Boomer talking pleasantly (No shock there), and Blossom glaring at Brick.

_Of course the would…_She thought to herself, questioning why she wasn't arguing with Butch like she had always imagined she would. Well, not that she imagined him- No, never. That was gross, and he wasn't even attractive to start with. Buttercup, thinking this in her mind, turned and stole a quick glance at Butch, who was to busy looking inside the box to notice her constant staring.

_Well, he's not that bad looking…_

Did she just think that? Ew, that's just wrong.

But she couldn't help but to agree. He had those eyes that were as green as the grass in the middle of spring, and hair that fell on the side of his face but most of it stayed in place, since his hair was slightly shaggy. He wasn't prefect, since his ego was too much too handle and he did act before thinking.

But then again, wasn't she just the same?

Buttercup not realizing her eyes still laid on Butch, was in too deep her thoughts to see him noticing her glance. "See something you like?"

Her nose wrinkled in disgust, rolling her eyes once again before sighing. "Keep dreaming, green eyes."

Before she could stop herself, the word had slipped off her tongue and her cheeks began to redden, breaking the eye contact from his eyes.

_Did I just say that?_

* * *

><p><em>Did she just say that? <em>

Butch couldn't help but chuckle as his attention returned back to the music, almost acting as if he hadn't heard her last comment. He stole a quick glance at her, and noticed the red color rising on her cheeks. Chuckling to himself, he turned back his attention to the many choices of a song.

"That's just weird," He broke the silence, catching her off guard. He turned back to her, their eyes meeting. She raised an eyebrow, showing that she didn't understand his comment. "You have green eyes too, you know."

Instantly, her face began to blush even more and he couldn't help but to let out a small laugh. 'Izumi' looked away. keeping her eyes away from staring into his.

And he found it adorable, in a weird way.

"So I was thinking..." He broke the silence once again, but this time she didn't blush or seem nervous. She just let go of it all and loosened around him. "Maybe we should do that cool song that was in the radio a couple a weeks ago. You know, the one with the catchy tune that has another female voice in it..."

"Moves Like Jagger?" He saw 'Izumi' ask, completely taken back by the choice of song.

He nodded his head, giving her a thumbs up. "Yeah! That one. How did you- Never mind! Anyways, I was thinking we should do that song since we both have a part, and it's pretty catchy and all.."

Butch expected her to laugh at him; to tell him that song was lame and she didn't want to waste her time singing it, but-

"I'm cool with that." And it surely was a surprise to him. Grabbing the CD, the raven-haired boy gave his partner a last look to make sure she was complete okay with their choice before heading to the announcer's direction.

"Hey dude," The announcer turned around, giving him a flashy smile as his hand flew out in a swift move to grab the CD. "I had a question involving all of this crap.." Ignoring his comment, the announcer raised an eyebrow before allowing him to continue. "When do we get to sing?"

"You two have about..." Lifting his wrist to his eyes, the man scanned his watch before shoving his hands back into his pockets. "Eight minutes or so...I recommend you two practice. You two do have some strong competition. Against the romantic ones and the smart ones. So you two should try to get right onto it!"

As Butch turned back to walk to his partner once again, the announcer called back for his attention. Looking over his shoulder, Butch was more than eager to return to 'Izumi.' "What is it? Like you said, I have to practice!""

"Don't forget that the most important thing is to have fun, alright? Now go back to her, boy! We ain't got all day," This only confused Butch, since it was the other man's fault but spent no more time hurring his way back to the girl.

_Have fun, huh? I can do that..._

* * *

><p>Using her time wisely, Buttercup scanned the room. She made sure Butch was around to embarrass her even more. Having confidence that she was alone, the green-eyed girl reached into her pcoket and swiftly slid out her cell phone. Reading the screen, it plainly stated:<p>

**2 messages.**

Sliding her phone open, the first message stated it was from Blossom with the other said it was from Bubbles. Her mind was quickly filled with the many possibilities of what they could've written. Clicking to read the texts, a slight blush began to rise on her cheeks once again.

**Blossom wrote: **_BC, I know you have a temper so try to hold it in and not kill the guy. I don't need to be calling the best lawyer for murder, alright? Gotta go, since this idiot won't stop bragging about his music. If I end up killing this guy, try to help me win parole. Later!_

Chuckling to herself, Buttercup wasn't surprised Blossom had sent her this message. Heck, she expected to be honest. She clicked he screen and popped out Bubbles' message, which was slightly disturbing to her.

**Bubbles wrote: **_OMG! OMG! I totally heard what you said there (I was passing by), and what a flop that was! Honestly Buttercup, give this guy a shot. He's pretty cute. ;) But my guy's cuter! Anyways, try to have fun, You may never know what kind of magic could appear. Gotta go. Bye~!_

It was nearly impossible for Buttercup not to stick her tongue out. Loosen up? Seriously? This guy was a pain in the neck and this girl was expecting her to give him a shot...And _cute_?

_Damn, I think I'm gonna puke... _Taking a deep breath, Buttercup was about to let out a sigh when she felt a cold hand touch her shoulder, instantly spinning around. Her face became red, similar to the color of a Blossom's ribbon; her eyes met those deep green eyes she was familiar to, just several inches away from their noses touching. She felt the heat rush into her face. Her body began suddenly numb, confused by everything quickly happening around her. He smirked, surprised yet satisfied with her reaction. Backing a few feet back to give Buttercup a second to breathe, his eyes once again met hers as he began to speak.

"I hope you came prepare," She looked confused, unaware by what he meant, "cause we're about to get serious in here!" Grabbing her wrist, Butch pushed both their fists into the air. He seemed excited, ready to began the battle, unlike Buttercup...

Who was just confused by boys. Like always.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello world~! No, I am not dead...or at least, not yet. Please enjoy this chapter, for the next one is gonna be the blues having fun! And I gotta admit...I think it's gonna be more...teenager-like.<strong>

**Please review, and I'll try to update soon! Love you all.  
><strong>

**~Lucy  
><strong>


End file.
